Mutual Agreement
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Amu hates the populars and they hate her right back, but when they get lost in the woods they have to depend on Amu in order survive.  secrets from her past become revealed and the sin that Amu's sees that never should be forgiving is uncovered.
1. How did this happen

Mutual Agreement

Hey people i know that im already working on one stroy, Secrets Revealed, but i decided to do another one as well. im also momentarily stropping Secrets Revealed simply because i like this story better. ok so im still new to this whole writing thing, im more us to acting out my stories in my head and never really writing them down, so if i make any mistakes can you please tell me. i really want to get better in my writing. ok on with the story i was up til like 1 finishing it, but with me and my insomnia i did got to bed until 3 so the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. ok well on to the story!

Summery: Amu hates the populars and they hate her right back, but when they get lost in the woods they have to depend on Amu in order survive. secrets from her past become revealed and the sin that Amu's sees that never should be forgiving is uncovered. hearts will throb and will hatred become something else?

ok i know it sucks but if i do the origanal summery you'll find out everything if i do that one. please just read!

* * *

><p>Chapter one (Amu's POV)<p>

"How Just how did this happen?"

"Quit your bellyaching! Its your fault that were in this mess to begin with."

"My fault how is it _MY_ fault if I remember correctly you were the one who started the fight."

"OK, that's enough you two, we have to make a camp before it starts to get dark." I said to the two bickering siblings behind me, annoyance coming over me. My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 15 and have pink hair and amber eyes, I live alone and have many jobs in order to pay the bills. I'm a scholarship student at Seiyo academy, and right now I'm stuck in the woods with the people I hate most; those damn popular people. There names would be Soma Kukai-useful but annoying, Yuiki Yaya-an annoying brat, Sanjo Kairi-smart but useless, Mashiro Rima-little and not helpful, Tsukiyomi Utau-loud and loves to fight, and the worst of them all Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my archenemy. I don't really like any of them but the one I hate the most is that cocky perverted playboy _Ikuto._ You might be wondering how we got into this predicament; well to be honest it's _THEIR ENTIRE FAULT!_ But to truly understand what happened we'll have to go back a couple of days when we got the news that the class was taking a field trip.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_(No ones POV) _

"_Minna-san I have big news, so listen up. In a few days we are all going on a fieldtrip and it is mandatory to go if you skip then your grade will go down a grade." _(A/N: if that happened in a real school I would beg my parents to take me out of school but that wont happen to me since I'm homeschooled) _The teacher, Nikaidou, said with a smile as everyone in the class groined. The seven of the most popular in the school were in the back of the classroom not paying attention, Kukai was laughing at a joke Rima made while and Utau hit him for laughing like a madman and Nagi was trying to keep the peace between Utau and Kukai, Yaya was trying to convince Kairi, who was criticizing Yaya about her horrible diet, to give her back her bag of candy, and Ikuto was sucking face with one of his may fan girls._

_Amu was also in the back annoyed that she had to take a day off from one of her many jobs in order to go on this stupid field trip. Normally she wouldn't even bother but since it would lower her grade she had no choose but to go. As class was dismissed someone knocked into Amu causing her spill all of her books. "Watch where you're going, _Amu._" There was clear disgust in the person's husky voice as he said her name, that person was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and everyone new that he and Amu _hated _each other. _

"_How bout you stop sucking some hoe's face and watch were your going, _Tsukiyomi._" Her voice was fill with just as much disgust, her eyes full of hate. No one ever goes near Amu, especially since none of the populars seem to like her in the leased. But that works better for Amu, she doesn't like or trust people ever since _that_ accident happened. The only person she likes now is the person who helped her all those years ago, Amakawa Tsukasa. He's helped her out so much; she will forever be indebted to him._

"_Aww _Amu,_ there no need to be jealous all you have to do is ask and I will gladly such your face." He said smirking, nothing but amusement in his eyes as he teased Amu._

"_I would rather make out with a porcupine and eat it after then make out with you, you disgusting excuse for a human." She said while glaring daggers at Ikuto, scaring everyone around her._

_Getting pissed off, he grabbed her collar and pulled her face to his. "You sure have some nerve. You must really want me to make you life alive hell huh?" The hatred in his eye was heard through his voice now, clearly showing just how much he wanted hurt her._

_Then the strangest thing happened she stared laughing. "Hahahaha, that a good one. I would be scared if it wasn't for the fact that my life is already a living hell and no matter what you do me you can never hurt me." She eyes showed that she was telling the truth and that scared Ikuto for some reason._

"_W-what are you-"_

"_Ah, Tsukiyomi-san I see that since you and Hinamori-san are getting along so well you wouldn't mind partnering up for the field trip huh?" Their teacher interrupted Ikuto sentence, with a smirk on his face as everyone stared at him wide-eyed._

"_Y-YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ikuto and Amu screamed at the same time, "I HATE HIM/HER!" They said pointing at each other._

"_I'm sorry you too, but I have decided that that the paring and that's the paring it shall be." Their teacher said, but then added, "if you two willingly agree to accept then you wont have any homework in my class for the rest of the year."_

"_I agree." Amu said in her usual monotone voice, while thinking, _'Yes! No homeworking this class for the rest of the school year means more time for me to sleep maybe I could get at least five hours of sleep now.'

_Everyone was surprised that Amu agreed so quickly, even Ikuto, the only person who wasn't surprised was the teacher and that was just because he knew about her working at night to support herself. Truth be told, all of the teachers wanted to give Amu a break, knowing at how hard she works but they didn't want to seem like they favored her. With this at leased, there could be a little less stress on her shoulders. "So Tsukiyomi-san what is your answer?" The teacher said to Ikuto who was still staring at Amu, looking very confused._

"_Huh? Oh right, ah ok sure." He was still hesitant to except but, hey, no homework for math the rest of the year, you couldn't ask for more._

"_Excellent! Well, the rest of you go and pick your partners, I'll be in my office if you need me!~" The teacher sang as he left the room, everyone still staring at him._

_Ikuto narrowed his eyes at Amu. "Why did you agree so easily? You hate me and I hate you just what are you trying for?" He was very suspicious as Amu's willingness to partner with him._

"_I have my reasons." Amu said in a very monotone voice and then left the classroom._

_**~Fast forward to the day of the trip~**_

_Everyone was loading their bags onto the bus and took their place next to their partner. The populars and Amu were all in the back as people kept taking glances in at the back to she Amu and Ikuto sitting together. It was such a strange sight that everyone was trying to memories it their minds. The bus rid, in reality was only two hours but to Amu and Ikuto it took forever. They didn't acknowledge each other throughout the whole trip. Amu just stared out the window while Ikuto talked to his friends. Nagi being one of the nicer ones in the populars tried to get Amu into the conversation from time to time, but whenever he did she either ignored him, glared at him, or his friends (mainly Rima) hit him._

_As they were nearing the campsite Amu just looked out the window and couldn't help but remember her past. Her heart ached, she shut her eyes, she heart calling out three names: okaa-san, otou-san, Ami. She opened her eyes again and saw her reflection her eyes showed nothing but sadness, looking ready to cry but never allowing herself too. Her past will forever haunt her and that is something that will never change no matter how long time passes. The sin she committed that day will be something she will never forgiver herself for even if everyone else has._

_Unknown to Amu, Ikuto had seen the sadness in her eyes, and although he hates her, for someone to look so sad was simply heart breaking. He wanted to find out what was wrong with her and he wanted to find out before it drove him insane._

_They were finally off the bus and everyone was having a good long stretch before they started to move to the campsite. For a short while everything was peaceful, people were chatting amongst themselves that is until Utau and Ikuto stared to fight._

_(Amu's POV)_

"_Hey why the hell did you just say that?" The blond haired girl, Utau I believe, just shrieked and that asshole Ikuto, who apparently is her brother._

"_Well its not my fault what you said was stupid!" Ikuto yelled at Utau, his voice just as loud but not as high._

"_It is sooo your fault you BAKA!" When Utau yelled baka I swore I saw birds ten miles away fly in the other direction. Man this girl is loud. Everyone had left us, and Nagi; one of the most populars went up to tell the teacher that we would be there momentarily. Being Ikuto's partner I had no chose but to stay, but as for the others, they stayed to try to stop the fighting. You would think that since this happens so often they would be good at it, turns out, there not._

"_Ok you two shut up you giving me a headache and your scaring all the birds away." I said, my voice held all annoyance in it._

"_Welllll~ excuse me your highness, I didn't me to give you a damn HEADACHE!" Utau shouted making my head throb more, '_Annoying bicth.'

"_Then shut up, you bicth." I said glaring at her._

_She glared right back at me, something I would except from a Tsukiyomi. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." Utau said emphasizing every word._

"_I said; Then. Shut. The. Hell. Up. Bicth." I said it real slow like for her, hinting that I think she an idiot. She got the hint and was now PISSED!_

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed before attaching me. Figuring I wouldn't fight back she didn't fight with her true strength but the moment I showed her that I wasn't playing around she got even more serious. Like two cats fighting in an ally, we never let up when we were coming at each other, but me being afraid I might really hurt her, I didn't even use half my strengths. What I didn't notice was that we were getting closer to the woods and farther from the campsite. Everyone followed us, only looking at us, not bothering to look ahead. The baby one, Yaya, and Ikuto were cheering for Utau to win while the brain boy, Kairi, tried to quell the fighting, the short blond one Rima was following us while recording this on her phone, and the orange head, Kukai, was laughing his ass off pretending to be the announcer for our _little_ fight ._

_It wasn't until we fell that we notice we were heading for a cliff. Luckily the cliff was pretty slanted, so when we fell it was more like was slid down, unluckily, there was about a ten feet drop at the bottom and we were now lost. _

_**~Back to the present~**_

(Still Amu's POV)

And that's how we got here. Now my foot and head hurts and i think i might have a fever, not like I'd tell any of them, and I have to take care of them if I don't want them to die. Although I was wondering if I should just go out on my own, knew that if I left these people alone they would defiantly die out here. I have experience in this type of situation but that don't. Hah, curse my niceness, what little of it I have.

"MOU! Yaya is hunger!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NO IT'S YOURS!"

"Hey Kairi, I bet you I could climb up that tree."

"Heh, your on."

"My phone is BROKEN, NOOO!"

'_Hah' _I thought again, '_this is going to be a long couple of days.'_ Although on the out side I wasn't showing any emotion, well maybe annoyance, on the inside I was crying for someone to save me. _'I guess karma id finally catch up with me, huh?' _This time I outwardly.

* * *

><p>a long first chapter right? its 4 pages and 2073 without the autors note so there must be alot of mistakes. origanally when we got to amu on the bus i was gonna do another flashback but i decided to hid her past for alittle more. notice that there is no tadase in this, well thats becasue i forget about him, but if you want him in tell me and i'll try to find away to fit him in. nagi will also be joining the group later too. now in my other chapters it might seem like this is going to be a nagimu (NagixAmu) but dont worry its still amuto! ok please R&amp;S!<p> 


	2. Bushes

Mutual Agreement 2

Ok so yesterday was a great day for me! I had my guitar lesson, and had dinner at like nine, it was fun. But since my stupid laptop was at my mom's and not at my dads, I couldn't write my chapter, so I'm writing it now. And that really sucks for me because I didn't go to sleep until like 6 am. I'm not kidding does anyone know how to get rid of insomnia? No? I thought not. -_-" Oh well, thank you all following me and reviewing me! I was afraid it would suck and I would stop writing this for a while, but since people want an update, and update is what they get. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter two (Amu's POV)<p>

It had been about an hour since we got lost and we were going nowhere fast. Me and brain-bot, real name Kairi, have been fighting what we should do stay and hope someone finds us or move up and look for our own way back. Everyone found it interesting for brain-bot to yell so now there watching us in amusement, hell even I found it interesting that this guy could yell.

"Are you stupid they probably wont even know were gone until tomorrow and even if they did they wouldn't know were to look, we need to MOVE!"

"I beg to differ, if we go out into those woods, woods filled with vermin, wild, animals and poisonous plants, there is a more likely chance will die out there then survive."

It was the same conversation for an hour and I was getting annoyed. "Look! I'll protect you all, I've survived these woods when I was just a little girl and I go camping like this once a month. _I_ know how to survive and I'll be damn determine to make sure that you all do to." I was just thankful that we all had our luggage when we fell or else that could have been big trouble.

They looked at me like I was crazy, or at leased there were really confused as to why I survived the woods all alone when I was a little girl. "Y-your joking, r-right? Who could a small child survive these woods? And if you go out why wood you continue to do that once a month?" This time it was shorty, Rima I think, to speak. Her voice held something that I wanted used to, worry, concern, and confusion. Everyone just nodded at her question wanting an answer. Fat chance that's gonna happen, I already said too much.

"I have my reasons." I said in a colder version of my monotone voice. I don't want these _people_ knowing more about my past, but for some reason I cant stop talking about it whenever they're around. _'Uggh, they're gonna drive me insane!'_ "You know what? I'm gonna go." Said as I picked up my bag, "If you want to come and survive then follow me if you want to stay here and hope that someone comes and finds you that stay here I don't really care anymore." At first everyone was a bit hesitant, I was praying that they would follow me, I really don't want be blamed for them dying.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened, the short one, Rima, choose _me _over her friends.

"Rima? What are you doing? Get back here." Ikuto said like he's the boss of her or something.

"I'm sorry but I dint want to just stay put and wait for help. And besides, she has a point. What if no one finds us? I would rather stick with her and know I have some chance of surviving that to stay her when there's a possibility that we wont survive." She spoke calmly making what she was say seem even more rash.

"How do you know you can trust her?" Kukai asked, but not in a voice that spectacle of me, but in a voice that was full of pure curiosity.

"Because she doesn't lie." I wasn't expecting an answer form her but the answer she gave almost made me cry. It wasn't said as a question at was said as a fact, she truly knew that I don't lie.

"Well she wont tell us any of her reasons for doing anything." They where trying to get her back, and I didn't like that for some reason. I want to open my mouth to say something but Rima beat me to it.

"Everyone wants their privacy, she doesn't have to tell anything if she didn't want to." I stared at her in awe along with everyone else, but then quickly composed myself.

"Welp that good enough for me. I'll be coming to Hinamori." He said that did his good guy pose. (A/N: think of Rock Lee Guy-Sensei from Naruto)

Next were Yaya and Utau at the same time; Yaya because it seemed like fun, Utau because she didn't want me to close to Kukai, its so obvious she loves him stupid person hurry up and confess. Kairi and Ikuto were the hardest to persuade to join us and I was sooo tempted to just leave them, but then their friends would be mad at me and I really don't want to deal with that.

Kairi finally decided to come with Yaya constant pleading for him to come. I'm pretty sure they both have a thing for each other but are both to stupid to see it. And finally there was only one, Ikuto. No matter what he refused to come and I was getting really annoyed now, so I did what I did best threaten and annoy him; lets try the annoying one first. "Oi, you jack ass Tsukiyomi, what are you, a baby afraid to go into the woods?"

I said taunting him to come in the only problem what that he knew exactly what I was doing so he wouldn't take the bait. Oh well, time for my favorite: Threatening. I went into my bag and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife. (A/N: I really do want a Swiss Army Knife) I opened it to my favorite knife and then grabbed Ikuto by the collar so he's looking into my eyes and put the knife to his neck. "Listen up you ass hole, I want to get the hell out of here and your coming with us. Now you have to options: one come with us peacefully, or two I cut you until you agree." My voice was cold and hard and my eyes showed that I wasn't lying. Everyone was staring at me looking like I was about to kill Ikuto and to be honest, I was really close. "Now, what's your answer?" Frozen by the stunt I just pulled he just nodded his head show that he was going with number one.

"H-Hinamori, why do you have a Swiss Army Knife?" Kukai asked in a voice that showed his terror.

Normally I wouldn't answer but if I didn't tell them why then they would be very weary of me and that could affect the amount of time it takes to get to the campsite. "Well you never know when I might be attack. And besides I wasn't planning on stay in those cabins, I was gonna go and camp in the wood and survive all on my own and I would need a knife to do that. I also have a water purifier, a pot to cook food in, a sleeping bag and an extra blanked. There's also a first aid kit but that was for only small cuts, so don't get hurt of get sick." As I said the last part things got a little blurry, head and foot started to hurt even more and I felt faint. Boy this is gonna be a difficult journey.

Just as we where about to leave we heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"Amu-chi, w-what was t-that?" Yaya asked clutching to Kairi.

"I.. I don't know just stay put." I took my knife and went over to the bushes. Just as I did that something popped out.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone but me screamed looking away form what just popped out. Then I started to laugh.

"Pff… PFF…HAHAhahahaha! You all are so stupid it's just a rabbit I said grabbing it by its ears.

"Awe, its so kawaii! Ne, ne can was keep him?" Yaya said looking ma with puppy dog eyes. For any normal person, they would crumble at her cuteness, but then again I'm not normal.

"Sure," Her eyes lite up with delight, "He'll make a great dinner tonight." I said smiling while everyone eyes stared wide-eyed at me. "What? Were gonna have to eat and rabbits are full of nutritional value. If you mixes them with some herbs in a pot, they're delicious. I should know over the years I created on hell of a rabbit stew recipe."

I almost couldn't hold back my laugh when I saw their faces go from red to pale to green. Although I was telling the truth their reactions were hilarious. Just then, there was another rustle in the bushes and this one was too loud to be a rabbit.

"Everyone, stay still, I really don't know what this is this time." My voice was low and m eyes were slanted they could tell I was serious. I gripped my knife tier getting ready to attack.

Just then out of the bushes comes…

* * *

><p>Soo… how was chapter two? Right now I'm on my way to the orthodontist and I really don't want too. All day today I was either sleeping eating or working on my story and that's not good because I didn't do any work today and that is <em>realllly <em>bad for my grades. Oh well, PLEASE R&S!

PS. im sure there were a ton of mistakes aso can you please tell me if the is. also if it does make sense please tell me as well and i'll try to fix it.


	3. Say What?

Mutual Agreement 3

Hi so I'm back with the next chapter already. I finish the second chapter in the orthodontist and I'm still here so I decided to start the next chapter I'm sure it will suck but hey that's for you to decide not me. Anyway… LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 (No ones POV)<p>

"_Everyone, stay still, I really don't know what this is this time." My voice was low and my eyes were slanted they could tell I was serious. I gripped my knife tier getting ready to attack._

_Just then out of the bushes comes…_

"Minna! I finally found you!" Fujisaki Nagiko said as he emerged for the bushes, green leafs showing in his purple hair. At the sight of their friend emerging from the bushes and not some wild animal the gang jumps Nagi.

"OH, Nagi WERE SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!"

"Thank kami, now I have someone to carry my bag for me."

"Hey Nagi wanna see how can clime a tree fastest?"

Amu, who was getting annoyed by this _touching_ reunion decided to speck up. "Ah-hem! Now that you're all here I have two things to say. One why the hell are you here Fujisaki?" Amu said looking at Nagi for an answer.

"Ah, right, um well when you guys didn't catch up to the group at the half way point I came back to see what was taking you all so long. When I didn't see you around I found a small trail that looked like someone trampled through it. I followed it and then I fell down the hill because I wasn't paying attention. Hehe." His face turned slightly pink as he said the last part.

"Ok, you're an idiot. Anyway the second thing I wanted to say was that I'm going now and it be in your best interest to follow." Amu said as she was turning in the direction of the woods with the knife in her hand and her bag on her shoulder.

"Um why does she have a knife?" Nagi asked, and everyone just shocked their heads saying you don't want to know.

(Amu's POV)

'_Ugh, I soo don't want to deal with this. My head and foot are throbbing even worst and I'm becoming dizzier then I was before. I lost the rabbit when I though some crazed animal was gonna attack everyone, __and__ all of the memories form my past have been coming back up. I don't want deal with this. Not to mention I have one more person to babysit now! Ah this is gonna be hell.' _I couldn't help but complain in my head. I will never complain using my voice but my head was a safe place to.

As we drudged forward I took my knife and started to cut a line in every tree that I passed. And let me tell you, THAT'S A LOT OF WORK!

"Um, Amu-chi? Just what are you doing to the trees?" Yaya asked with the most stupid look on her face.

"I'm marking the trees so that way we know were we've been and what direction were going in." I said as I jammed my knife into another tree. I then looked up at the sky and notice the sun was mid-way to the sunset. (**A/N: you know like when its shortly after the afternoon and the sun is mid way in the sky but not at the center and not in sunset position? That's what this sun looked like.)** "Hah, ok everyone were gonna set up camp now." I looked around and saw a cave up ahead. "That's were we're gonna be camping. You boys go gather some fire wood while I go and try to find something to eat."

"Um, what should the girls do then?" Utau asked, not with her pervious attitude she had when she was attacking me, but with an attitude that was submissive and following.

"Um, how bout you girls first go set up camp in the cave and then go out and get some fire wood as well." I was surprised I didn't think they would want to help.

"Um, Hinamori-san, I'm pretty good with find herbs so maybe I could do that instead of collecting wood?" Normally I would have hit him for thinking that I couldn't find enough food for everyone, but in the shape I'm in now I could use all the help I could get.

"Alright, try to find medical plants, while your out there as well you never know how could get hurt or sick. Oh yey and everyone don't go to far away for the campsite, if you hear thunder run back to the cave. It's never a good sign to hear thunder that means that rain is coming and you never know how bad a storm is out in the woods." They all nodded their heads and went to do their jobs. I was surprised at how no one was complaining about their job and went strait to work.

After about and hour of hunting I had gathered two rabbits and ten fish. _'This was going to be a great dinner. Thank God that there was a river near by, I'm gonna have to remember where it is, we can you the rive as a guide and see if it leads to anywhere with people how can help us.' _Just as I was lost in my thoughts I heard thunder in the neat distance. I rushed toward the campsite, but my foot hurting as badly as it was, was affecting my running big time.

When I finally made it back it had already started to drizzle.

"Hinamori-san I'm glad that year hear when you didn't show up I though something had happened to you for a moment." Fujisaki said with the sound of relief imbedded in his voice. Out of all the populars he's the one I like the most. He not a playboy or a bastard, did doesn't fight with people and he'll help out anyone, _even me._

"Yey, yey I just got held up getting some fish that's all. So how many herbs didja get?" I tried to sound like I didn't care but with the fever I had every now and then my emotions would slip into my voice.

"Oh, I got a lot of herbs like horseradish root and horsetail, I also found a ton of nuts that I know aren't poisonous because my family sells these kinds." **(A/N: for the whole herb thing I just choose some herbs that I saw on a website. I don't know what there for and where they're found so if you're ever stuck in the woods don't look for these herbs.)**

I had to admit I was impressed, I never thought that he would ever find anything useful in this part of the wood but the stuff he did find were pretty good. "Cool we'll save the nuts for tomorrow and we'll eat the rabbits and fish tonight. We don't want them to spoil now do we?" I said with a grin on my face as everyone had a disgusted look on their faces while looking at the dead rabbits on my shoulder. "Hey was got to eat and this is the best we got so suck it up and eat some rabbit."

I then went to start a fire o that way I could cook the rabbits. "Hey does anyone know how to skin a rabbit?" I asked not expecting anyone to say yes, but then again this group never ceases to amaze me.

"I do." Kukai stated while razing his hand. Everyone, including me, looked at him in shock.

"Ok then? Can you please skin the rabbits while start up the fire? Oh but keep the skin I like that part."

He went strait to work after I handed him my knife. Of course I had told him to give it back after he's done or else _I _would be the one skinning him.

"Um, Kukai? How do you know how to skin a rabbit?" Rima asked with utter confusion. Although I was working the fire I was also ease dropping on their conversation. Even I was curious as to how he knew what to do. Just then a wave of nausea hit me and I nearly fell into the fire I was making. No one notice, no one but Fujisaki that is.

"Well my dad and brothers used to go camping a lot before my dad died." '_Huh? His dad is dead too? I knew his mom died in a car crash last year but for his dad to be dead to, doesn't that make him and orphan like me?'_ I was surprised that suck and easygoing guy could have it so rough.

_**~Time Skip Night Time~**_

The fire was cracking, we just finished eating our dinner and now sleep was looking pretty good. The only problem is that no one has anything to sleep with. "Hah, ok you all can sleep together on or under my sleeping bag while I go and sleep on the other side of the room with my blanket." They didn't seem to have a problem with it although Fujisaki insisted on letting me sleep with the sleeping bag and they have the blanket, he was over ruled but his friends. As I lay there looking into the fire, I could feel sleep dragging me into the darkest abyss of my mind, the throbbing my foot and head now no longer noticeable as I was surrounded by darkness.

_~Dream scene~_ (A/N: ok this might be a bit confusing but please bear with me)

_Hah, hah, hah, hah, 'I have to get away if I don't they'll kill me just like okaa-san and otou-san, and, and Ami.' I'm 7 right here, but why am I running away? Oh right this is right after _they_ attach me. Tears are in my horror filled eyes. I had just witnessed my whole family being massacre in the most brutal way. Blood everywhere, all over my body, on the trees and with each foot step I take blood is chasing me. Hands are coming form the blood and now a face. The most twisted laugh echoing through the forest. I reach a dead end, the blood started to cover me. Climbing up my leg, I'm paralyzed, I cant move as the blood comes up my back and into my hair. It covers my ears, my eyes, my nose and lastly my mouth. 'It suffocating, I cant breath, someone please help me, please I'm SCARED!'_

_~End of Dream Scene~_

"GUUHHHHH!" I gasp for air clutching my throat I wake up to see that the rain has now stopped and the fire is dying down. I couldn't help but recall the horrible day when my parents and little baby sister were kill. All the blood they spilled, all the tears they shed and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't opened the door they never would have found us. The chill in the air was freezing so I put another log in the fire. Just then one of the people I'm babysitting wakes up.

"Umm… Am-Hinamori-san what are you doing up?" Fujisaki asked, still half asleep.

"I had a bad dream but I'm fine now go back to sleep." My voice was calm and soothing, but on the edge of it there was fear, and Fugisaki didn't miss that.

"If you were so fine then you wouldn't sound so scared right now. Also are you sick? I saw you almost fall into the fire earlier today and was just wondering if everything was alright." His voice was full of compassion and it sounded like he really cared about me, it almost made me cry how much it reminded me of my mother.

"No I'm not-" I looked down adverting form his eye, "Please don't tell the others. I promised to protect them and if they find out I'm sick they'll think I can't keep my word. Please, please don't tell the others." It almost sounded like I was pleading with him, oh how am I kidding I _am_ pleading with him.

He was silent for a moment but then opened his mouth to say something. "Ok but on a couple of conditions. One, we start calling each other by out given names," I nodded, _'Sounds reasonable enough.'_ "Two, you help me get Rima to love me," I nodded again, this time with a small grin, _'Awe, he must really love that little slave-driver devil.' _"An three…"

I waited for him to continue, but his next condition was something that truly surprised me. "You have to let me help you in any possible way and you have to tell me whenever you hurt or start to feel dizzy." I stared at him wide-eyed, _'He said WHAT now?'_

* * *

><p>Soooo how was this chapter. I hope it was good and although I reviled part of Amu's passed I didn't reviled it all so look forward to it ok! Also right now its like 1:45AM so if it sucked blame it on me being tired. Plus with all the non-sleep I've been getting that really adds up to the whole sum. On Thursday I didn't got to sleep until 6 am Friday and I still had to get up and to school. on Friday I didn't get to sleep until like 2 am. On Saturday I took a 7-hour nap and that through off my sleeping arrangements by a lot making me not sleep until 3:30 or so. And tonight I'm still not asleep because I was writing this story. Ok so tell me if it sucks and please R&amp;S! Until the next chapter!<p> 


	4. no good name i'll take suggestions

Mutual Agreement 4

I AM SOOOO SO SO SOOO SORRY! I ment to update for a while now but I just couldn't fined the time to write my story, because of my laziness I started to fail my classes and then I had to give all my free time to doing my work. And then the computer that I usually upload the stories on got a bug and then I have a bit or writers block but now I'm good and I hope that you all can forgive me. As an apology gift I wrote another one-shot story and I think you should read it. Once again I am super sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. I am truly grateful to you all because with out you I wouldn't even have the motivation to continue this story. I'm serious you've all helped me so much by reviewing, favoring, and following. I have to give a shout out to XxNekoHentiaxX. (Sounds so lame -_-") You've helped me out so much I don't even know how to thank you. Also to HappyBlossom I actually forgot about Tadase when I first started the story just like I forgot about Nagi but I'm determined to make him apart of Amu's pasted. I'll take any suggestions form anybody. Ok so ON WITH THE STORY! ps i had to copy and pasted this to me so things might be a bit wierd like theres an i when there should be a ' mark instead or theres no italice so im sorry for that.

(Recap)

He was silent for a moment but then opened his mouth to say something. "Ok but on a couple of conditions. One, we start calling each other by out given names," I nodded, 'Sounds reasonable enough.' "Two, you help me get Rima to love me," I nodded again, this time with a small grin, 'Awe, he must really love that little slave-driver devil.' "An three…"

I waited for him to continue, but his next condition was something that truly surprised me. "You have to let me help you in any possible way and you have to tell me whenever you hurt or start to feel dizzy." I stared at him wide-eyed, 'He said WHAT now?'

(End of Recap)

(Amu's POV)

I could feel my eyes bulge out of my head as I stared at him. 'W-what is he taking about? W-why would he want to h-help me? I've been noting but rude to him. He must be crazy! Or he's gonna use this as a chance for revenge on me. Oh why does he want to know that.' I knew I wouldn't find the answer in my head so I had no chose but to ask him. Hesitantly I asked, "Why… do you want to help me?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

At first he looked like I asked him to marry me, (A/N: he looked really surprised) but then he closed his eyes and smile. "I want to help you because I want to. Although everyone seems to hate you or thing of you as a badass I don't see that. When I look at you I see someone who needs protecting from the glares of the people around you." His tone was serious as he spoke; he then opened his eyes and grin, "Besides if something happens to you whoís gonna help us get out of here and help me get Rima." His tone now playful and cheery I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok Fugi… I mean Nagiko, you got your self a deal." He then nodded and was about to go back to sleep when another boom of thunder came through the air and more rain fell to the ground. Once I heard the thunder I started shaking at the sound remembering about that man who killed my family, that man who ruined my life. Nagi noticed this and came over to me.

"Amu-chan are you ok? Could you possibly be…afraid of thunder?" Nagi asked with disbelieve in his voice. I was about to deny that when another sound of thunder came, causing me to clamp my ears, shut my eyes and let out a little yelp while curing up in a ball. I was shaking a little bit when I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

Surprised by this I tried to pull away but Nagi just wouldnít let me go. "Nagi" I said with annoyance in my voice, "Get Off!" I tried to sound commanding and serious but I just couldnít help but feel at ease with his hug.

"Sorry Amu-chan but I wont let you go. I don't know what happened in your past but I can tell that it's affecting you a lot now. I want you to know that you can rely on me and that I'm your friend."

I looked at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. The way he was hugging me reminded me of the way my mom used to hug me. I could feel tears coming so I turned around and buried my head in his chest. "Baka. Lets just go to sleep." He didn't let me go but he was still holding me. I found his heart beat so comforting, his body so warm, it was almost like he was warming my heart that I believed to have frozen over so many years. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile at the warmth I was receiving form him, I gently fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

(Amu's POV)

"Do you think we should wake them?"

"I say we dump water on them."

"No lets yell."

"Good idea…"

I hear voices who's are they, and why do I feel so warm it feels nice. I bury my head deeper into the warmth when all of a sudden…

"WAKE UP!" six loud annoying voices wake me you.

I jump in surprise and then attach someone who was closes to me, who just happen to be Kairi. I blink and look at my surroundings. Cave walls, dying fire, five angry faces, one confused one, and one person that was knocked out. 'Oh yey, I forgot about what happened yesterday. Nagi really is a good guy.' As a sat there staring off into space for a moment, my thoughts where interrupted by Rima yelling.

(No Ones POV)

"Just what the hell do you think you two were doing sleeping together?" Rima shouted at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cringe at her voice. When Amu saw just how mad Rima was at the fact that the two of them sleep together she got an idea, a very funny idea. Amu got off of Kairi and then went over to Nagi and sat in his lap, surprising everyone including Nagi.

"We were just bonding, calm down Rima. Its not like we were doing anything inappropriate. Right Nagi~?" Rima was getting more and more pissed off, at the fact the Amu just called Rima by her name and at the fact that she call Nagiko by his nick-name in a very flirty voice, while sitting on his lap.

"You-you-YOU! Just get off of him NOW!" Rima demanded, like the slave driver she is. Amu pretended to think about it then said;

"Um, no. Why should I? Is there something that you don't like about this?" Amu asked then hugged Nagi tighter. Rima turned bright red, from both anger and embarrassment.

Nagi getting incredibly concerned about what Amu was doing decided to ask what she was doing but only loud enough so that she can hear. (whisper for now) "Amu-chan just what are you doing I thought you where going to help me get Rima to love me not get Rima to hate me?" You could tell that he was now getting scared as to what Amu was doing.

"Relax that is just what I'm doing don't worry I have a plan." Amu said, you could hear the pure joy she was getting out of seeing Nagi worry and Rima freak out with jealousy.

"Eh~ What are you two talking about? 'Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone!'~ Right so what are you to taking about." Yaya said popping out of nowhere.

Amu, annoyed at that stupid saying that Yaya just said, glared at her and that shut her up immediately. Kairi, who had finally woken up after Amu knocked him out, went up to Amu and said;

"Well as much fun as this has been, what do you think we should do? It's raining harder that it was last night and I don't think it would be wise to travel in it, but we do need food. We have plenty of firewood so that's good but I'm not sure if was have enough food to eat." Amu looked out the cave and sure enough it was raining harder then ever.

Amu was contemplating her choses here. One: she could just say here and listen to all of these people complain about how hungry they were, until the rain stops, go hunting, and not risk her health anymore; or Two: she could go hunting, risk her illness getting worse, but shut these people up for the rest of the day.

"YAYA HUNGRY!"

"Don't we have any food?"

"Give me the nuts and no one gets hurt."

'Hmm… tough choose; NOT!' Amu stood up and walking to her bag everyone looking to she what her next move is like she's some kind of exotic animal or something. She looked to see just how many close she have and realized she only has on extra pair of cloths. Cursing herself for not bringing more closes she begins to take off the cloths she already has.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ikuto screamed-asked her. Although he was used to seeing girls naked he never once thought that he would ever see Amu naked, so this sudden action surprised him a lot. Every guy turned red and tried to avoided looking at Amu while the girls where staring at Amu, gaping at her body.

Amu then turned around looked at Ikuto and said, "I'm going to hunt," This surprised Nagi, knowing at just how bad her health was, "and since I don't have that many cloths I would rather the cloths I do have don't get wet." (A/N: just so you all know she still has on her bra an undies there is no way I would let her be fully naked, this is only rated T right? No seriously I forgot what I rated this.) She then turned to Nagi and said, "You're coming with me, after all you are the most helpful." Nagi took that as a sign saying, 'I'll need help.'

"Ok sure I'll gladly help Amu-chan" he then took off his cloths, and then he and Amu left, Amu's trusted knife in her hand.

(We're just gonna stay in the cave for this part)

"Ne, ne minna when do you think Amu and Nagi-chi became so close?" Yaya asked after Amu and Nagi left.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Rima said with bitterness.

"Aw~ Rima your just jealous the Nagi and Amu are getting closer." Utau said while laughing at Rima's face.

"I might have happened last night." Kukai said while looking out the cave. Everyone just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Ikuto got annoyed.

"Well what happened?" Ikuto asked trying to control himself from hitting Kukai for getting on his nerves so much.

Kukai blinked out of the trance he was in and then grinned. "Well you see last night I woke up and then I notice Nagi wasn't next to me. I look around to see him and Amu sleeping together, both looking incredibly peaceful, but then Amu woke up, it was only for a short while but still I am scared of her so I pretended to be asleep. First she added a log to the dying fire making it sure that it would last until morning, then she looked all round the room, sighed and said, "Hah, I really hope I don't grow attached to anyone of them, if I do I'm sure I'll only bring trouble to them. cough cough' then she went back to sleep." Kukai said finishing up his story although he was missing out a part, a part that he was never meant to hear, a part that he will have to asked Amu about later when they were alone. He looked out the cave thinking about that part.

(Flashback Kukai's POV)

I wake up because I heard a noise and got worried as to what it was. I look all around the cave to see Hinamori tending the fire, based on what I see she must have been up for a while now because that fire is pretty big. Then I hear that noise again, it sounded like a sniffling noise or so. This time I get a good look as Hinamori and see that she was…CRYING! It wasn't like a massive cry feast only a few tears or so but still. My mind was shouting, 'Since when did she CRY! She's one of the toughest people I know, true I don't know her well, but she's able to take all kinds a shit (A/N: sorry about all the foul language but this just makes it seem like what a normal teen would say) and still stand strong but now she's CRYING! Is the world coming to an end!'

As I stare a her crying, hoping she wouldn't see me, I look deep into her eyes and instead of the cold bitterness I usually see in her eyes, all I see is pain, suffering, loneliness and a deep sadness that I will never understand. Although we are similar with the whole orphan thing, we are so different. I had my friends and my brothers there for me, I was never alone, but Amu? Amu must have always been alone. She doesn't have any friends in school and as far as I can tell she doesn't have anyone to rely on. I don't know what happened to her in the past but I can tell, she's scared of trusting people so she tries to do everything herself. Although she may seem heartless and cruel, she really is nice if she wasn't that she would have just left us to die. I hope that maybe we can become friends.

"I hope I don't grow attached to anyone here." Her quite, sad voice said out loud, not loud enough to wake anyone up but loud enough for me to hear. "If I grow attached now that I'll only be setting myself up to get hurt, or worst setting them up to get hurt. They don't deserver to have a friend like me; there all to good of people, well except for Ikuto but still, none of them deserves to have a murderer as a friend." She then laid and fell asleep.

But I couldn't help but think of the last thing she said. 'JUST WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN!' That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

(End of flashback still in Kukai's POV)

We all started taking about random things to pass the time with while I still kept looking out the cave. I always hated rainstorms about they remind me of the day my mom died, and for some reason I cant help but think something bad is going to happen. Then Yaya said something that caught my attention.

"Ne ne did you all see how skinny Amu-chi is?" Yaya asked just so that way there was still a conversation.

"Yey I did, I mean I'm jealous that she can be so skinny and still have at least a C-Cup on her, but for her to be that skinny... you don't think she ataractics to you?" Utau asked, there was a hint of concern in her voice. That's why I love her, because no matter how much someone annoys her if she thinks that there's something wrong with them she'll still worry.

"Not only that but she seemed to have a very light scar on her back, like she was stabbed or something." Ikuto said, having nothing else to do, decides to join into the conversation.

"You are indeed correct. I do remember seeing a scar on her back, but what I was amazed at was that she seems to be very strong. Did anyone else notice a light imprint of a six-pack or the muscles on her arm?" Kairi added.

Then I spoke. "Come to think of it I did see that, even during her and Utau's fight, I though she was holding back abit."

"I did too." Utau commented on what I just said.

"So, what do you think happened to her in the past to make her act like that." Rima said finally coming into the conversation. But what she said took us all by surprised, so we just stared questionably at her. "What she must have a reason for acting the way she does right? Like the way I only act my real self in front of you all because I'm scared of others knowing about it because of the way my parents treated me, something must have happened to her to make her act that way right? But what do you think could have happened?" Rima's questions made us all go silent and think about it. After about two more minutes of silence I saw Nagi coming from the wood carrying some fish, animals and… AMU!

CLIFFHANGER! Ok so what did you think? Hated it? Love it? Have mixed feelings? Tell me in your reviews please. Iíll try to update as so as I can but I make no promises. I like this chapter because we get to see Kukai's POV, also I'm think that after I finish this story I should write a short one-shot story about how Ikuto and Amu came to hate each other so much. What do you think? Once again please review. Also to all you amuto fans I'm sorry there hasnít been much romance or amutoness in it yet but don't worry Iíll try to put some in the next chapter. Ok well once again, Iíll try to update sooner and thank you for being so patient with me. WELP… R&S


	5. interest

Mutual Agreement 5

Hey people I didn't mean to take so long to update but what can you do I do have school after all. So anyway I finally found a way to incorporate Tadase into the story isn't that great! Ok you get to see a little more of Amu's past and (depending on how you look at it) there will be a bit of Amuto! But don't get your hopes up I'm not to sure if its good. Once again I am SOOOO SOOOO SOOO SORRRYYY! School have just been gyaa~ and my moms a pain in the butt (but I still love her because that means she cares about me) and on April 3rd I turned 16 so happy birthday to me but whatever ON WITH THE STORY!

_Recap_

"_So, what do you think happened to her in the past to make her act like that." Rima said finally coming into the conversation. But what she said took us all by surprised, so we just stared questionably at her. "What she must have a reason for acting the way she does right? Like the way I only act my real self in front of you all because I'm scared of others knowing about it because of the way my parents treated me, something must have happened to her to make her act that way right? But what do you think could have happened?" Rima's questions made us all go silent and think about it. After about two more minutes of silence I saw Nagi coming from the wood carrying some fish, animals and… AMU!_

_(Nagi POV awhile after him and Amu left the cave)_

'_I'm amazed at all the animals we managed to catch. Rabbits, some birds, even fish that washed up from the overflow of the river where gonna eat good today! I'm also amazed at Amu-chan's stamina. Even though she's really sick and hurt, its amazed at how fast she can be when it comes to hunting.'_ As I was thinking about the food and at how good it will taste the rain started coming down harder and the wind picked up, _'Burr, it sure is getting cold, I think its time to go back.'_ I was just about to call Amu-chan when I heard a loud thud in the direction were Amu-chan was. Panicking I rush to where the noise was only to see Amu-chan on the ground shaking, coughing, and looking incredibly pale. "A-AMU-CHAN! A-are you ok?" When she didn't reply I felt her forehead, '_She's burning up!'_ "Hold on Amu-chan I'll get you back to the cave in no time just hold on."

I pick her up princess carriage style and since we're both practically naked I can feel at how freezing she is. Just as I'm about to leave I her Amu-chan mumbled something. "What was that?"

"D-don't forget the food." Her voice was frail and weak, like she would pass out any minute.

"Amu-chan don't you think getting you back to the camp site and warming you up is more important then the food?"

"I promised them I would bring back food didn't I?" I was stunned, even though she still so weak right now she still is thinking about the others. I reach down to pick up the food trying to be carful and not drop Amu-chan.

As we make our way back to the campsite I can feel er body temperature drop even more. I need to get beck to the campsite NOW.

We finally make it back to the campsite, (**A/N: sorry about all the skipping around I just don't know how to describe it**) and just in time too. As I make my way to the cave I can feel Amu-chan sleeping out of my arms, I hadn't realized at how numb they were getting until I felt Amu-chan slipping. As I try to lift Amu-chan without letting the food fall I see Kukai run out of the looking very worried.

_(No ones POV now)_

"What happened?" Kukai exclaimed while looking worriedly at Amu.

"I'll explain in the cave do you think you could help me out here?" Nagi asked, his voice strained from having to carry both Amu and the food. Kukai seeing him trying to keep Amu from slipping to the ground decided to take Amu so that way Nagi can have a bit of a rest. Once Amu is securely in Kukai's arms, Kukai realizes at how cold she is. "Dude she freezing!" he said pointing out the obvious.

"No duh now we need to get her inside NOW!" Nagi said getting more and more worried and annoyed; worried for Amu, annoyed at Kukai.

They reach the cave and everyone is standing there looking to see why Kukai suddenly ran out of the cave. Upon seeing Amu unconscious in Kukai arms everyone starts to panic.

"Minna calm down right now we cant afforded to panic." Kukai said as he began to take off his shirt and dry Amu.

"Kukai is right we need to warm her up." Nagi said adding more logs to the fire.

"WAIT! Kukai what the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Rima yelled at Kukai, who currently had Amu between his legs, his hands near her chest. Everyone looked at Kukai like he was some type of pervert and Utau was pissed!

Turning bright red Kukai stammered out, "N-NO! Its not what it looks like and you all know it we have to dry her off and get her warm or else she could die stop trying to make it look like I'm some kind of pervert!" Although the situation they were in was a tense they still managed to get a laugh at Kukai expense.

"here give me her I'll dry her off for you besides I can dry her off in place I forbid you to touch." Rima said as she went to grab Amu form him. "DANG! She's freezing! We don't have time to fully dry her off she needs to get warm NOW!"

"Ok ok calm down the fastest way for her to get warm right now would be if she 'slept' with someone. I say she sleeps with Ikuto." Nagi said as her tried to calm the situation down, to bad he only heated things up.

"WHAT! HER WITH IKUTO! Are you crazy? Why Ikuto?" Everyone questioned Nagi at once.

"SHUT UP! I know it sounds weird but he's the only good choose at the moment." Everyone was waiting to see why so he continued. "He's the best choose because he's the biggest out of all of us, he can provide the most warmth for her. Rima, Utau, and Yaya are to small and would never provide the warmth she needs, Kairi is also to small there the same height do that wont do and me and Kukai are both cold and wet so that wont do. Only Ikuto can do this." Everyone started at Nagi amazed at his logic.

"ok fine I'll do it but I'm not happy about it got it!" Ikuto said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ok good but if you dare do anything inappropriate to her I will kill you." Nagi threatened Ikuto with Kukai right by his side, holding Amu, agreeing with him 100%.

"W-why would I wanna do _anything_ with _her~_" Ikuto said, trying to sound like he hated her, although his eyes told another story as he was looking at her.

Nagi just rolled his eyes as Kukai replied for them, "Because Ikuto we all know you're a complete pervert and we don't want Amu to hate us for letting you molest her while she was unconscious, now take off your shirt she'll warm up faster without it." Kukai was glaring at Ikuto as he lowered Amu into the sleeping bag.

"Gyaa~! She's freezing!" Ikuto exclaimed the moment their skins touched. As soon as their skins made contacted Amu latched on to Ikuto, digging sharp nails into his skin. "OWW! Her nails are in my skin get them off!" Ikuto demanded like a 5 year old.

"Come one Ikuto, no pain no gain, and we have a lot more to gain with Amu alive then with her have frozen to death." Kukai said while smirking at Ikuto's pain.

Yey yey yey whatever." Ikuto said while rolling his eyes. While the guys were talking Rima decided that this was the perfect time to make 'a _memory,_' she pulled out a camera from her bag and snapped a quick photo of Amu and Ikuto together, Ikuto's face all red.

"I saw that." Utau said out of know where, "Send me one of those pictures once there printed out." Rima and Utau both smirked at the ways they could use this photo.

"Huh, hey, I think she's starting to warm up! Great now I can finally enjoy this position!" Ikuto said with a perverted grin on his face, only to have himself slapped on the back of his head by Kukai and Nagi.

"Why are you guy so protective over her all of a sudden." They looked at each other for a minute then Kukai spoke first.

"Well I see a lot of myself in her, were both orphans so that makes me want to protect her, but seeing her all alone at school made me want to be by her side saying 'Everything will be alright your not alone' and just give her a shoulder to lean on. I'm not sure if she ever had anyone there for her like I had you guys, I want to be her friend." '_And I just cant get what she said last night out of my head!'_ Kukai added silently in his head. They were all amazed a how deep Kukai seemed at that moment that they couldn't even find a way to make fun of that.

"O-k… Nagi what about you? You really didn't talked to her until yesterday so why care this much for her?" They were all eager for his answer for some reason.

"Well~ for me I also want to get to know her better and become her friend, I hate seeing her alone for some reason plus, Amu-chan reminds me of a childhood friend of mine. My childhood friend was always alone and she never really had any friends, according to her, her family moved around a lot because they were in some kind of danger or something. When I first ment her she was crying all alone in the bushes at that moment I vowed to be her friend for life, I _never_ wanted to see her cry again. Shortly after we became friends she had to move again but we promised that we would always meet again. Funny thing is, if I were to meet her now I wouldn't be able to recognizer her, I don't even remember her name but I still hope that she having a happy life right now, I mean after all she was my first love."

"Y-you know what I don't get," Everyone looked at Yaya who just stared to talk, "I don't get how she could get so sick so fast I mean se was perfectly healthy when she left so why is she so sick now?" Everyone agree with Yaya there, how did she get so sick so fast?

Nagi looked up with guilt in his eyes, "She- she wasn't healthy at all. Ever since the beginning she was sick, she just didn't want you all to worry so she never said anything, the only reason why I know was because I called her out on it. She was also injured when she fell so the pain form her foot and the pouring cold rain just made her all the worse. Oh right I need to fix up her foot!" Nagi exclaimed at her ran to her bag and pulled out the first aid kit.

He went over to her and pulled her foot out from under the sleeping bag. By now her poor foot was so swollen they all were hurting just from looking at it. No one could utter a word as Nagi began fixing her food they all felt bad for not catching on to her pain.

The room went deadly quite, except for the crackling of the fire and the pitter-patter of the rain outside. Just then Amu started to talk in her sleep. "_Guys, Guys be quite I'm trying to ear this." _ Ikuto whispered-shouted for no reason at his quite friends. They all wanted to hear what she was going to say so they all moved to surround Amu. Amu stared to talk again.

"_I-I I'm so sorry okaa-san, otou-san, Ami, I'm so sorry. … I didn't mean to let that happen to you I swear." _Amu mumbled, burring her in Ikuto warm chest. _"I didn't mean …o let them kill you …es please forgive me."_ Everyone started to look at each other trying to figure out what in the world Amu was dreaming about, although Kukai and Nagi had a good idea. They all looked back at amu as she continues to talk in her sleep. _"Ouji-sama please please forgive me… honest I didn't mean for that to happen I swe… I didn't mean to… mumble mumble... please Ouji-sama forgive me"_ Everyone was so confused at to what Amu just said, everyone but Ikuto. He heard her loud and clear, he heard her say _'I didn't mean to kill you.'_ Now Ikuto was more interesting in Amu that he ever had been since he first met her.

End of chapter! Sooo was it good, was it crappy, was it Japanese pudding? REVIEW! So anyway once again I'm sooo soo so sorry for not updating in awhile, I'll try o do better next time but I make NOO promises. Ok well its like 1:18 am time to hit the sack. R&S!


	6. is it ok?

Mutual Agreement chapter 6

Dear all of my patient followers,

I AM SO SORRRRYYYY! i cant promise this wont happen again because it more then likely will but i will defiantly try and make sure that i update more regularly it but its been so hard for me to do since i no longer have a computer of my own anymore. i have to use my sisters now and we dont have the best relationship so its kinda weird using it. but i swear i will try to do this more often. ok thanks and i will make the next chapter better I'm sure this one isn't do good but please tell me what you think. once again i and really sorry.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! 

* * *

><p>(Recap)<p>

"I-I I'm so sorry okaa-san, otou-san, Ami, I'm so sorry. … I didn't mean to let that happen to you I swear." Amu mumbled, burring her in Ikuto warm chest. "I didn't mean …o let them kill you …es please forgive me." Everyone started to look at each other trying to figure out what in the world Amu was dreaming about, although Kukai and Nagi had a good idea. They all looked back at Amu as she continues to talk in her sleep. "Ouji-sama please please forgive me… honest I didn't mean for that to happen I swe… I didn't mean to… mumble mumble... please Ouji-sama forgive me" Everyone was so confused at to what Amu just said, everyone but Ikuto. He heard her loud and clear, he heard her say 'I didn't mean to kill you.' Now Ikuto was more interesting in Amu that he ever had been since he first met her.

'Ahh its so warm. What is it? And this scent, it smells so good! I don't know what it is but I sure don't want to leave it.' I thought to myself as a felt myself rise out of the world of darkness I was just in. I snuggled closer to the warmth and I felt it envelop me in to a hug. For once I felt save, like no one was going to hurt me, like all the sins I have committed in my life were forgiven, like I could be allowed to be happy. Just as I was about to drown myself in this warm delicious scent for a peace sleep for once, I heard voices calling out to me.

"I think she's waking up." A husky voice said very close to my ear. I almost shivered; my ears have always been a weakness of mine.

"Come on guys give her some space." A nice calm voice said.

I could hear footsteps moving away from me and in the back I could hear the sounds of rain coming down. 'Just what happened to me.' I thought as I began to open my eyes.

I open my eyes to see the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. "Pretty…" I mumble out with out thinking about it. I close my eyes again and curl up to the warmth once again, only then it hits me the this warmth and the beautiful blue color I saw was something incredibly familiar, 'IKUTO!' I shout in my head as I shot up from the dream world I was just in. I look around the cave to see everyone looking at me with a worried expression.

"Amu-chan! Thank God you awake we've been so worried." Nagi exclaimed after a second of staring at me.

"Yeah Hinamori we were all really worried, from now on please tell us when your sick or hurt, we don't need you collapsing on us again." Kukai said with a grin while ruffling my head, making me realize just what type of state I'm in; messed up hair, in my underwear, an covered in sweat. I look at them with a confused expression while covering my body.

Robot-boy, Kairi, say think and decided to answer my unasked question. "You collapsed while on your hunt for food, the pain from your foot plus the fever you already had became to much for you and well…" he stopped there and looked away. The next thing I know someone jumps on my back.

"Yaya is so sorry!" Yaya screamed while crying, "if Yaya knew that you were sick and in pain then Yaya never would have made you go our in that storm."

"That's right we never would have pushed you into doing that, why didn't you tell us?" Utau said with true concern in her voice, you could she that she was closed to crying, 'but why?'

"Well… I thought that if you knew I was sick and hurt then I wouldn't be of any us to you and you wouldn't come with me." I said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are YOU KIDDING ME!" Rima yelled at me, "Are you seriously that STUPID!"

"She's right Amu~" said the voice underneath me.

"I-IKUTO!" I shout as I try to run away, only to be stopped but a sharp pain spreading throughout my entire body.

"Yes me, and before you can ask, I'm only here because if I didn't keep you warm you would have died and I was the only one fit for the part." He then paused for a sec and did his famous smirk, "But I never thought of you as the cuddling type Amu-chan~." I could feel myself blush bright red. Just then Kukai and Nagi hit Ikuto and handed me a shirt.

"Never mind him Amu-chan." Nagi said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah really, he's just some idiot."

"OW! Man you guys are so dead later. But seriously Amu if you had told me that you were sick or even hurt then I would have come along earlier, I mean really we might have our differences but I don't want you to die." He said with a really smile for once. I could feel my face heat up but why. 'He only smiled Amu get a grip! You two hate each other once your back at school you'll go back to being enemies.' For some reason my heart hurt at that thought.

"W-whatever baka, the only reason why you would want to come is so that why you can rub it in my face later that you helped my sorry ass." I said while keeping my face hidden.

"Stupid I already did save your sorry ass remember, I'm not going to rub it in later in al honesty that was really scary for a while I thought you were really going to die." I started to blush harder but then something hit me.

"You all took care of me?"

"What are you talking about of course we took care of you." Nagi said.

"Yeah of course, from going to get water for you to drink…" (Kukai)

"To wiping down your body when you got to hot…" (Utau)

"To feeding you…" (Yaya)

"To making sure Ikuto didn't molest you… ow!" (Kairi)

"He's just kidding! But I did make sure you were nice and warm." Ikuto said with his cheeks tainted with a light pink. 'How kawaii!' I thought before I could block that thought.

"W-well thank you… I really do owe you one." I said with a light blush on my face.

"Nah, just make sure we get out of the woods alive and we'll call it even. " Kukai said with a smile. For some reason I feel like something has changed in me, like there's been some light shined into my darkness. I know I shouldn't allow it in but I just can't help it. It feels so good.

I get up with some help from Rima and walk to the opening of the cave. The sun was just peaking threw the dark grey clouds and some spots of the forest were illuminated with the suns brightness. I close my eyes and let the wind pass over my face. It almost feels like its blowing away all of my problems. 'I might not deserve happiness but maybe I could pretend I deserve it for just this small time.' I open my eyes and for the first time in a long while I smile, a pure true smile. I turn to the others and with one breath says, "So… who wants a bath?" Everyone raises an eyebrow at me in a questioning manner. Oh yes, I will enjoy my time here, with these people, I will be happy.

* * *

><p>Soooo how is it. please tell me what you think because that helps me write better also i have to thank the people who told me to hurry up and update because that reminded me that there are people who are reading my story and that they do want more. i really hope its good. also is there anyone who loves doctor who because i started to watch him a i have to say i LOVE HIM! this is such a good show ok so yay random thought done, see you all next time, R&amp;S!<p> 


	7. The Question The Answer

_Mutual Agreement_

_The Question The Answer_

_Hi everyone! ok so heres the lated update tell me what you think! The one is good in my opinion but my opinion doesnt matter its ours that does so make sure you review! ok well have fun!_

* * *

><p><em>(Recap!)<em>

_I get up with some help from Rima and walk to the opening of the cave. The sun was just peaking threw the dark grey clouds and some spots of the forest were illuminated with the suns brightness. I close my eyes and let the wind pass over my face. It almost feels like its blowing away all of my problems. 'I might not deserve happiness but maybe I could pretend I deserve it for just this small time.' I open my eyes and for the first time in a long while I smile, a pure true smile. I turn to the others and with one breath says, "So… who wants a bath?" Everyone raises an eyebrow at me in a questioning manner. Oh yes, I will enjoy my time here, with these people, I will be happy._

"Come on you slow pokes I have a broken ankle and I move faster then that!" I yelled to the group that was following me. They were all sweaty and panting, probably because they didn't work out that much before, but I felt really bad for Nagi, he's not only was caring both his stuff and Rima's stuff but he's also caring _Rima _herself! I hear love makes you do stupid stuff but does it really makes you do that much?

"Oi! How much longer?" Ikuto asked me when he caught up to me. He was caring my stuff and the food, and wasn't as sweaty as the others. _ 'You can see his muscles through his shirt, thank you sweat!'_ A little demon inside of me thought. _'No Amu! You two hate each other don't ever think like that!' _My reasonable side said. _'Oh _sure!_ Come on admit it! You want him.' _That damn devil say, making me almost shiver at that thought. _'NO!'_

"Ah Amu are you ok?" I snap out of my trance to see that everyone had caught up to me and were now waiting for me to move.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine. Well lets just keep going." I turn away from everyone and speed ahead I can feel my face getting hotter by the second. _'Why am I blushing!'_ Just then the pain form my ankle hits me like a bullet and I become crippled with pain. _'Awe~ Stupid me!'_ As I sit there holding my foot I relies that this is the very tree that Tsukasa-san found me by. I close my eyes and let the scene play out in my mind.

_**~Flash back nine years ago~**_

_A little me is lying in front of the tree, weak from hunger and her injures that I got when I escaped. But now the blood had dried and the wound was becoming dangerously infected. I couldn't move my body hurt so much, I thought I was going to die, and then I heard a rustling in the bushes. '_I wonder if and animal is going to put me out of my misery.'_ I thought to myself as my consciousness began to fade away._

"_Awe you poor thing." I heard someone say. Fighting the darkness I open up my eyelids to see a very beautiful man look at me with such sadness and shock in his eyes. "Oh your alive! Thank God, hold on just a sec we'll get you some help." That was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over._

_**~End of Flash back~**_

"mu Amu, AMU!" Someone shouted at me snapping me out of my memories.

"Eh, ah sorry did I space out again?" I said in a daze.

"Yeah, you ok does your foot hurt again?" Rima said as she got off of Nagi and crouched down near me. I smiled gently at her, causing her to lightly blush.

"Its nothing I cant handle, don't worry."

"Ah, o-ok then." She looks away lightly embarrass for some reason.

"Ya know Amu if your foot does become to much just tell us, we help you out." Kukai said with a grin. That made me feel al warm inside like I really had people to rely on now. I smile up at them.

"Thanks guys, I really like the sound of that. Hey can one of you help me up?" I ask while holding my hand up. To my surprised it's Utau who helps me up.

"There we go." She said as she pulled me up, she's pretty strong, of course I knew that from the fight we had earlier on. "So when will we get to this place you were talking about?"

"We're almost there just be patient." I said then started moving, or should a say, limping forward with the other at my heal. Ikuto looked like he was ready to catch me if I fell. _'It would be nice to be caught but those be strong muscular arms of his, to be pressed up to he's well tones, chest to be' 'SHUT UP!'_ My reasonable side yelled at my, ah, what the word, lustful side? I have no idea but whatever that side was it sure was embarrassing.

"LOOK! A monkey!" Yaya screamed, distracting me from my thoughts.

I smirk when I saw the monkey, '_We're close.'_ "Come on! Were almost there!" I could feel myself growing excited like when I first discovered this place. After a few more feet and push past a few more bushes we finally make it to my destination; the hot springs!

There were a few monkeys but that's how you know there good.

"Hot springs!" (Kairi)

"Wow wow!" (Yaya)  
>"YES! Hot water!" (Kukai)<p>

"Beautiful." (Nagi)

"Nice." "Agreed." (Rima & Utau)

"Great idea." Ikuto said close to my ear, almost making me shiver, again.

"W-well of course." Everyone was in awe of the hot springs until I broke them out of their trance. "Ok everyone here's what were going to do, girls are on the far left, boys on the far right. If someone finishes before everyone else get dressed and wait right here with you backs turned away from the hot springs, we wouldn't want anyone peeping on anyone after all. Ok well that's all have fun." I say as I move towards left hot spring. There were about ten monkeys but the hot spring was so big there was still lots of room in it.

"Amu~ do we really have to bath with these monkeys?" Rima said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah really its kinds weird bathing with monkeys." Utau said with clear discomfort.

"MONKEYS! " Yaya shouted as she began to strip.

"Don't worry guys the monkeys wont bother you." I said as I began to strip too.

Shrugging the other two strip as well and we all go into the water. _'This is heavenly.'_

_~Back with the boys~_

_(Ikuto's POV)_

'_Haha Amu never ceases to surprise me! Man when the hell did she find this place, I know that she said she camps a lot here but so much that she finds a hot spring in this huge forest, damn that's impressive! I wonder if…'_ my thoughts were interrupted by Kukai screaming.

"Man this is AWESOME! I forgot how much I LOVE hot water! I got to hand it to Amu when she said something about a bath I had my doubts but I will never doubt her again." He said with that stupid grin on his face. For some reason I hate the fact that Kukai and Amu are getting along so well, just like I hate how Nagi and Amu are getting along so well. _'Your jealous~'_ the tiny annoying vice in my head said, making me angry at myself of even letting that thought in my head.

"Um, Ikuto? Are you ok? Your making a weird face?" Nagi said with a worried expression.

"Nah its nothing don't worry about it." I said while dragging my fingers through my hair.

"Ikuto I have a question for you and I don't want you to get mad at me when I ask it, but are you, ya know…"  
>"Get on with it." I say to a stalling Kairi.<p>

"Are you in love with Amu?" I freeze at this question _'What! In love? And with Amu? That didn't make any sense, why would he think that?' _

"Ikuto are you ok?" The guys were standing, or rather floating, around me with a weird expression on their face.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Kairi said with a smirk on his face.

"W-what are you talking about?" I yell at him.

"The look on your face says it all, you love her."

'_That bastard!' _"NO! I so don't love her I don't even like her, we hate each other remember!" The guys were all smirking at me now. "I'm serious!" I say while furling my eyebrows, I could feel myself staring to blush, _'Get a hold of your self! This isn't you!'_

"Ok ok no need to get so defensive." They guys then laugh as I got up and left the hot spring. After I got changed I went for a little walk when I see Amu; a very _naked_ Amu!

I could feel my pulse speeding up, my breath becoming shaky, my face began to burn, making me realize I was blushing. Then Kairi's question popped in my mind again. _"Are you in love with Amu?"_ I know now that answer to that, _'Yes Kairi I am.'_

* * *

><p>Sooo whatja think! right now im watch Mulan and i LOE this movie i forgot at how good it is. ok that was off topic but whatever ok so tell me what you think! please review BUT NO FLAMERS! ok well until next update!<p> 


End file.
